Games and selfie
by Tris Pond
Summary: Tsukishima Kei accidentally sends a selfie to Hinata, becoming surprised when the boy answers him and they even somehow end up spending time together.


This belong to the TsukiHina Week - Day six: Accidentally sent selfie to the wrong person.(Sorry, only now I realized I hadn't actually posted here the end of the Tsukihina Week).

* * *

It had all started with a selfie.

Kei was just sending to his cousin a photo of himself with the new game he had just brought. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, answering his mom questions at the same time. The problem was that he sent this damn selfie to Hinata Shōyō instead.

As he opened again his chats, he realized his mistake. His mind froze for a second, unable to believe what he had done. He was on vacation and hadn't talked anything at all to his teammate for two weeks straight. Hinata would think he was a totally weirdo.

He was just about to reply to his own message, saying it was a mistake, when he received a reply from Hinata, saying how it was amazing. Then his phone flowed with questions, about what level he was, how long he had been playing and how he had managed to buy it.

Kei sighed in relief. Apparently, Hinata didn't think that it was strange at all that he was texting him out of blue.

He didn't know what he should do now. Should he talk to Hinata? They weren't friends and he was annoying. But he couldn't resist to answer anyway. Maybe it was because he had been alone for almost a week now - why Yamaguchi had to do an amazing international travel? - or that he had a crush on him.

He regretted it when Hinata didn't leave him alone for three seconds and somehow managed to invite himself to Kei's house to play video-game on the next day. He had tried to talk him out of it, but the day had came and he had failed.

His mom had been delighted to know he was having a friend coming over and she prepared food for them.

"Hello, Tsukishima! Are you excited to play? I'm, it will be so much fun" Hinata said everything at once as soon he opened the door.

Tsukishima wondered if he was nervous, because he was talking more than usual.

"Come inside" he moved his body to allow Hinata to pass.

"Thanks for having me, Tsukishima-sama" he said to his mother, as he changed his shoes.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, that was way too much.

"You don't have to be so formal" she laughed delighted. "You can call me Hana" she offered.

"So, thanks for having me, Hana!" Hinata replied, grinning.

Having witnessed enough, Kei rushed Hinata to his room. Then he suddenly realized he hadn't take off his dinosaurs. It was too late now; Shōyō took one of them to his hands.

"Wow, that's so cool! I didn't know you liked them" he said.

Kei stared at him suspicious. But as Hinata continued to comment every single of them, he started to relax and he almost forgot the video-game they were supposed to being playing.

"Don't you want to play?" he asked, interrupting Hinata as he said something about Kenma and Kuroo (the blonde had no idea how they got there).

"Yes, let's go" he replied, excited.

Them they positioned themselves to play. Kei was distracted by how close Hinata was and almost lose on things he knew how to do, but he managed to overcome it and win.

"One more" Hinata pleaded.

The request was obliged, however he lost again. If this was happening with Kei, he would be totally mad, but Hinata only smiled and asked them to go again.

"I'll beat you, Tsukishima" he promised, after losing for the fourth time, with the same fire he reserved for volleyball.

Now Kei could see why he was friend with Kenma. He almost pitied Kuroo for having to deal with the two of them, then again the annoying captain deserved.

Two rounds later, it finally happened. Hinata beat him and he turned to Kei with such satisfied smile that he almost didn't mind losing.

"I won" he said.

"It won't happen again" Tsukishima promised.

Then his mother had knocked on his door and asked if they didn't want to have lunch. They did and Hinata talked through the whole meal, but nobody seemed to mind.

"And Tsukishima, I mean, Kei" he was saying and Kei didn't mind at all how his name sounded coming from his lips, it was definitely better than his nicknames. "He is so intelligent, he does plays so amazing! I could never think so fast as he does" he admitted, not looking bothered by it.

Kei felt himself blushing a little with the unexpected commentary, it was so nice to hear it and especially coming from Hinata, someone he thought he would never be up to.

"Well, I can only do them because they are too busy focusing on you" he said.

"Don't be stupid, we both know that this isn't true" he replied, totally dismissing his own complement. "You had a great teacher. Did he ever told you about Kuroo?" he asked his mother.

"No" she replied and there was nothing Kei could do to stop where this conversation was going. "Is he his friend?"

"No" replied Tsukishima.

"Yes" Hinata replied at the same time.

His mother looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Don't be so mean, Tsukki" and in that moment he looked smug, as if he knew he could get away with calling him the way only Yamaguchi did, because Kei's mother would protect him. "You know you consider him as friend and he does too".

Kei shrugged, knowing that there was no way he could change Hinata mind. Thankfully, they soon changed the subject and Kei could relax again.

"I will leave you boys alone now" his mother said after some time.

They had already finished eating too, but they stayed a couple more minutes. Then the cleaned their dishes and came back to the game.

There the time speed up and before he knew it, Hinata was saying his goodbye and asking him to repeat this other day, saying he could come by his house too. He thanked his mother again for letting him stay there.

Kei was still smiling even after he left. He had more fun than he had imagined he would and surprisingly, Hinata almost didn't talk about volleyball.

"What?" he asked, after noticing his mother's piercing glare.

"I've never seen you smile like you did today before" his mother said.

Kei choose to not comment and she just smiled.

Him and Hinata spent the rest of the break talking and even when school returned, they continued to talk everyday, much to the team shock. After months (and many confusions), though, they officially got together.


End file.
